Light Of My Soul
by Lithoniel
Summary: Every elf, man, dwarf and hobbit has a soul light, a light in the centre of their palm which changes colour a maximum of three times. Thorin & Company reminisce, find and ponder on their soulmates. Many pairings, slash included.
1. Platonic (Balin x Dori)

_A/N: Alright, so I've got other stuff to work on, but this is a birthday gift for my unofficial adopted sister. It will have 11 chapters and a few OCs_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any characters (except my OCs)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Platonic**

When Balin greeted his friend Dori, he discovered something that hadn't even crossed his mind over the decades he'd known the other dwarf.

They'd never had skin-to-skin contact before.

Much to his shock, the little white light in the centre of his palm shimmered into pale green upon clasping forearms with Dori. The other dwarves were distracted by their own greetings, but when Balin met Dori's pale eyes he knew the other dwarf was fully aware of what had just happened.

"We must discuss this," Dori said quietly. Balin nodded.

"Later," he added, and although Dori looked somewhat disgruntled with that, he nodded and they moved on to greet the others.

-0-

Whilst the other dwarves of the company settled down to sleep, Balin and Dori slipped outside into the hobbit's front garden. They sat, side by side, on the neat garden bench.

"Had I known…" Balin trailed off with a sigh. "I am truly sorry, my friend." Dori nudged him with an elbow.

"Apologies cannot change the past," Dori grunted. "Yer company be all I wish for." A small sigh tinged with relief escaped Balin's lips.

"Likewise," he replied quietly. For a short while he had wondered if Dori – being younger than him although not exactly _young_ – would wish to advance their bond to a full bond. It wasn't unheard of to remain unbonded with a soulmate – in the case of siblings or best friends who were soulmates, they often chose to leave the bond platonic rather than romantic. Balin was rather relieved his old friend wasn't looking to change their friendship to something more.

The two white-haired dwarves sat in silence for a long moment, just watching the quiet sky and leaning ever-so-slightly against each other. Finally, though, Balin hefted himself to his feet and stretched.

"We should be gettin' some sleep," he grumbled.

"Aye," Dori agreed, standing also and rubbing a hand over his face. "We be in for a long journey."

"Indeed."

As they were heading back inside, though, Balin had a thought.

"What do ye think of the hobbit and our Thorin?"

Dori started to laugh.

* * *

_A/N: So, there's the first one. Next up, Bilbo and Thorin._

_Please review!_


	2. Slow Burn (Thorin x Bilbo)

_A/N: Chapter two, Thilbo Bagginshield as promised. I kinda chickened out of the sex scene, if only because I had a massive headache from painting my bedroom and couldn't be bothered writing any more than I did._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Slow Burn**

Bilbo Baggins was a confirmed bachelor. He lived alone, his soul light was white, and he had never shown any inclination towards any other hobbits at all. To be completely honest, Bilbo himself often thought that perhaps he was just meant to be alone.

So, when he bumped into tall, arrogant, handsome, stubborn Thorin Oakenshield and felt the dwarf's powerful hands close over his wrists to catch him mid-stumble, he was completely and utterly stunned to feel the slight shock which accompanied a change of colour of a soul light.

Bilbo's look of shock was echoed on Thorin's face, and he released Bilbo abruptly to look at his left palm incredulously. Bilbo stumbled back and stared down at his own palm, where a little pale green light now shone up at him. The previously-quiet dwarves were now all completely silent, looking between the two stunned males with varying degrees of shock, surprise and disbelief on their features.

It was Gandalf who broke the awkward, heavy silence.

"Come, Thorin Oakenshield, we have much to discuss."

-0-

While Thorin spoke with Gandalf and the rest of the dwarves, Bilbo slumped down on one of his window seats and stared blankly at his soul light. He had never expected it to change to green, and after so long with just a white soul light he was sure he wouldn't grow accustomed to the green anytime soon. He didn't expect it to ever turn blue – the look on Thorin's face when he moved past Bilbo to speak with Gandalf and the others put to a halt any ideas of that nature.

Well, he could content himself with being acquaintances, and maybe friends later. He imagined that the dwarf wasn't too pleased to be saddled with a useless soulmate on his quest. (Yes, despite not appearing to, he actually was paying attention to what the dwarves were discussing.)

"That's why we need a burglar," one of the dwarves (Bilbo had completely lost track of who was who) stated. He blinked a couple of times as they all turned to look at him.

"What, me?" he asked in surprise.

"He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin grunted, turning away as soon as Bilbo's gaze started moving between the dwarves. A twinge of hurt made itself known, but Bilbo ignored it and instead looked to Gandalf.

"I have never burgled a thing in my life," he informed the wizard.

"So the silver serving tray in your second dining room did not originally belong to Lobelia Sackville-Baggins?" the Istari asked mildly. Bilbo's cheeks flushed pink.

"Yes, well, she's a horrible woman and tried to make off with my silverware more than once," he muttered, avoiding looking directly at anyone. His pink cheeks deepened to red at Gandalf's chuckle. "So I may have burgled one thing…"

"And what of that marvellously carved shoehorn?"

"Fine, so I've taken a few knickknacks here and there," Bilbo huffed. Gandalf had a slightly triumphant look in his eyes, and Bilbo glowered at him briefly. "So, is there some sort of contract for me to look at, then?"

With the conditions of engagement signed, Bilbo beat a hasty retreat to his bedroom after informing the dwarves and Gandalf that they were welcome to bunk wherever they pleased in his home. Once inside he sat down heavily on his bed and stared down at the green light once more. He let his thumb brush over the little soul light, shivering at the small hum that echoed through him at the touch.

How in the world was he going to form even a basic friendship with the stand-offish dwarf who was supposed to be his perfect match?

-0-

Bilbo kept mostly to himself the first day of travel, more concerned with staying on his pony when he'd never ridden one before than getting to know the others he was to travel with. On the second day, however, he was much more comfortable in his seat and able to pay attention to the two younger dwarves – Fíli and Kíli – who came up either side of him and started asking curiously about hobbits and their way of life. Bilbo answered their questions readily, relaxing slowly in the company of the two cheerful nephews of his soulmate.

Their third day out, however, the decent weather was abruptly ruined. It started to pour with rain. After a short spat between Gandalf and Thorin, the wizard stormed off and left Bilbo completely alone with the dwarves for the first time.

The hobbit wasn't sure whether to panic or not.

-0-

As it turned out, he probably should have panicked. Upon checking with Fíli and Kíli regarding the ponies, he was informed by a hyperventilating Kíli and worried-looking Fíli that two of the ponies were missing. Instead of returning to camp and informing the rest of the company of that fact, however, the two young dwarves managed to convince Bilbo to go with them to find out just who (or what) had taken the two creatures.

And thus Bilbo found himself in the grip of two trolls, under threat of being ripped in half. The dwarves had all rallied to get the ponies back, and now as they were given the option of surrender or the death of their fourteenth, Bilbo found himself locking gazes with his soulmate. Thorin's face was very nearly neutral, but his eyes betrayed his supposed neutrality.

"Drop your weapons, or we'll tear him in half," the largest of the trolls demanded. Bilbo didn't look away from Thorin, resigned to the possibility of losing his life so early in the journey. He didn't really expect Thorin or the others to surrender for little old him, regardless of his being Thorin's soulmate.

Thorin, however, was staring straight back at him with a strange look in his eyes. Next Bilbo knew, the dwarves had all lowered and dropped their weapons, with little Ori throwing his slingshot down last with a huff.

-0-

After their narrow escape from the trolls, Bilbo found himself grabbed and hauled over to one side by his soulmate. The other dwarves, and Gandalf, went into the trolls' cave and left their leader and burglar to their privacy.

"Do not be so reckless," the dwarf growled, and Bilbo huffed.

"I was not being _reckless_, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," he protested. To his shock, Thorin grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a swift shake.

"Do not push me! Had we not dropped our weapons you would be dead!"

"Well, I'm not dead, so what is the issue?" Thorin averted his gaze, not answering. A thought struck Bilbo. "Wait, were you… were you worried about me?"

"You are my soulmate," Thorin acknowledged aloud for the first time, his voice very nearly an intelligible mutter. "I… do not wish to see you die. Not when it is in my power to prevent it." The dwarf was clearly uncomfortable, but Bilbo thought he might understand. So, instead of asking more questions or pulling away, he leant ever-so-slightly into the hold Thorin had of him. The grip was no longer harsh, and Bilbo was only mildly surprised when he was pulled into an embrace.

"I'm not dying any time soon," the hobbit promised quietly, wrapping his arms around Thorin in return and feeling nothing but relief and happiness at the contact. The past few days had been horribly uncomfortable without contact from his partially-bonded soulmate.

As the other dwarves explored the cave, Bilbo and Thorin slipped off for some private time.

-0-

Bilbo was quite certain he had never shed his clothes so very quickly in his life. One moment he was threading his fingers in Thorin's dark braids as the dwarf kissed him hungrily, and the next he was on his back on said dwarf's cloak, as naked as the day he was born. Thorin loomed over him, almost threatening in presence until he swept down and captured Bilbo's lips again. The hobbit returned it eagerly, the sensations flowing through him at the pending bonding causing him to writhe and arch beneath his soon-to-be lover.

Thorin's hands slid down, one gripping Bilbo's left thigh and lifting it over the dwarf's sturdy hip (and just when had Thorin undressed?) pushing their erections together and drawing a short groan from both males.

"Please, let me…" Thorin trailed off with another groan as Bilbo rocked against him.

"Hurry up!" the hobbit hissed, lifting his other leg to wrap both around the dwarf's waist and bring their bodies closer.

"Tease," Thorin growled, and Bilbo rocked purposefully.

"It's not teasing if I intend to follow through," the hobbit retorted, remarkably composed for someone in his position. He then gasped and jolted as one of Thorin's large, callused fingers nudged against the tight puckered muscle between his cheeks.

"Is that so?" Thorin asked in a low rumble, amusement tinging his tone. Bilbo would have retorted, but he was too busy dealing with the sensation caused by a single large digit pushing into his previously untouched body. Bilbo choked on a moan, eyes shutting tight as he tried to accustom himself to the feeling of something _inside_ him. It was… it was strange, but not painful. It did burn a little, but it didn't exactly _hurt_. It actually… it actually felt rather nice.

"More," he murmured, shifting a little beneath his shockingly patient soulmate.

Thorin was only too happy to oblige.

-0-

It took three days for someone to notice that Bilbo and Thorin's soul lights had changed colour again, and when they did Thorin merely smirked while Bilbo shrugged and smiled easily at the curious dwarves. Neither of them deigned to explain their choice, but both were much happier for forging a full bond.

Now if the damned twinkle in Gandalf's eyes would go away, they would be thrilled.

* * *

_End A/N: As I said, I chickened out of the sex scene._

_Next up, Bofur and his soulmate._

_Review please!_


	3. Reluctance (Bofur x Nori)

_A/N: Chapter 3, Bofur/Nori. I love Bifur in this, just saying :)_

_Enjoy!_

_Oh, and if people haven't guessed it by now, this is just a series of interconnecting oneshots._

* * *

Reluctance

Bofur had mixed feelings about the white soul light in his palm.

Ever since he had seen the joy his brother found in his soulmate, he had wished to meet the one who would be his perfect match in every way. But when he saw Bifur's broken spirit at the white-edged black light marking his palm, he wasn't sure he wanted to find his soulmate. It would be better to lose them before meeting them, surely, than to meet them and then lose them?

Still, Bofur dreaded his light turning black. He just didn't want it to change to green.

-0-

Meeting so many new dwarves had Bofur a little on edge, although he hid it well behind his usual cheerful smiles and comments. He kept from touching skin with any of those he had not already met and contacted previously, grasping cloth-covered forearms in greeting instead of shaking hands as many dwarves now did. He was extra cautious about skin contact when he witnessed Thorin and the hobbit literally bump into each other and their soul lights changed green.

He didn't want to meet his soulmate on this quest, especially since there was no guarantee of survival.

-0-

After nearly being cooked and eaten by a trio of trolls, Bofur felt like he was about to either cry, rage, or just go into shock. Whilst on the spit with half his comrades, he had felt a small tingle run up his arm from his soul light. The problem was, he wasn't sure who he had been in contact with when his soul light changed to green. He wasn't even sure if he _wanted_ to know.

So, he kept his soul light covered by his fingerless gloves, and kept a subtle eye out for a green soul light on the palms of his comrades.

-0-

Two days later he knew. Dori and Balin were soulmates but had chosen to keep their bond platonic, as was evident through the green of their soul lights and the way they kept close to each other. Ori and Dwalin's lights were still white (not that he'd been in contact with them when his changed), as were Fíli and Kíli's. So was Óin's, thankfully. As much as Bofur respected the old dwarf, he didn't particularly want to be his soulmate.

That left Nori. Nori, who was about Bofur's age and a pleasant enough fellow. Nori, who kept tugging his sleeve down over his hand and glancing about with an almost desperate expression on his face.

Bofur's mixed feelings were stronger and fighting more than ever. He desperately wanted to go to the other dwarf and reveal his soul light, but at the same time he truly didn't want to fully bond in case one of them died.

Then Bifur got involved.

-0-

"_**You are being foolish, cousin,"**_ the older dwarf grunted in Khuzdul. Bofur glanced sideways at his cousin as they walked.

"How so?" he asked quietly. Bifur gave him a flat look.

"_**You have found your soulmate yet you do not go to him."**_ Bofur didn't respond. _**"What reason have you for leaving him unaware?"**_

"I cannot stand to get close and have my light darken," Bofur admitted softly, so softly that Bifur would be the only one to hear him. He received a cuff over the back of the head for his remark. "Hey!" The rest of the company turned to look at them, but turned back around when they saw Bofur rubbing his head and glaring at his cousin.

"_**You are a fool,"**_ Bifur repeated. _**"You are thinking only of yourself. Your mate is frantic. He believes you do not want him."**_

"I don't," Bofur muttered. He received another slap to the head for his comment.

"_**Do not lie to me. If you do not tell him, I will find a way to do so."**_

With his threat delivered, Bifur quickened his pace to walk alongside his other cousin, Bombur, leaving Bofur staring at him in shock.

-0-

It took until the company reached Rivendell that evening for Bofur to gather his courage. After running from orcs and seeing Nori threatened by elves (ignoring the fact that he was also threatened), he finally understood why Bifur called him an idiot.

He could have lost Nori today without the other dwarf knowing of their match. Or he could have left Nori wondering why Bofur had not gone to him. He didn't want to do that to anyone, let alone someone he had come to respect and feel fondly for over their brief acquaintanceship. So, when the company gathered to eat, Bofur approached Nori subtly and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Bofur?" the dwarf with the tri-peaked hair asked in surprise. Bofur held a finger to his lips and gave a small smile.

"May I speak with you, Nori?"

"Of course."

Bofur led Nori from the group, with only Bifur noticing them leave.

-0-

In one of the many gardens scattered through Imladris, Bofur fiddled nervously with his gloves and left sleeve as he led Nori to one of the secluded groves.

"Bofur, is there something wrong?" Nori asked after a moment of utter silence. Bofur glanced at him and then back to his gloves.

"I suppose that depends on your opinion," he muttered. Nori frowned, and Bofur decided to get it over with. If Nori rejected him, well, he deserved it for his reluctance to come forward immediately. He tugged off his left glove and held out his upturned palm to the other male.

Nori's eyes widened, and his gaze shot up to meet Bofur's hesitant, slightly worried eyes.

"Do you mean…?" Nori trailed off, as if unable to voice the question. Bofur swallowed and nodded. "Why didn't you say?"

"I saw what happened to my cousin upon the death of his soulmate," Bofur murmured, eyes downcast. "I did not wish to suffer the same. Today my cousin pointed out that it was unfair to keep this information from you, and then with the wargs and orcs, well…"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"…I do not know. Perhaps not so soon, but I would not have kept it secret much longer." Nori nodded, and then his left hand reached out to grasp Bofur's. That same tingle ran up Bofur's arm and he shivered, noticing absently that Nori did the same.

"Do not keep secrets from me any longer," Nori half-demanded, and Bofur's ready smile – a true one this time – returned to his features. He was forgiven, at least partially.

"I swear it," he replied, and tugged Nori forward to hug him tightly.

-0-

They didn't return to the Company until after moonset, and did so with blue soul lights shining from the centre of their left palms.

Bifur smiled at the sight.

* * *

_End A/N: So, there you have it. Gandalf is next._

_Please review!_


	4. Healer (Gandalf x OFC)

_A/N: Chapter 4, Gandalf and an OFC. Also, Gandalf is called Olórin more often than any other name. Just so you know._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Healer**

He still remembered the first time he met her.

She was graceful like all those of her race, and beautiful even stained with dirt and blood from the battle. She was kneeling beside Elrond, both of them working tirelessly over a wounded young elf. She had stood and left to fetch something for the half-elven healer, and stumbled over the fallen bow of the wounded male on her return. Olórin, known to elves as Mithrandir, to dwarves as Tharkûn and to men as Gandalf, caught the elf maiden with ease.

To his shock, the small white light in his left palm flared green at the touch of his hands to hers. A small gasp escaping the elleth brought his eyes to hers, and he was amazed by the depth of colour to her brilliant blue eyes. A shy blush formed on the elleth's fair cheeks, and Olórin bowed elegantly to the maiden as he released her hands.

"Forgive me, dear lady, for impeding your way," he murmured. "Might I know your name?" The blush on the elleth's cheeks darkened. Elrond glanced up from the herbs his apprentice had dropped, looking between her and the Maiar. A smile formed briefly on his lips.

"Mithrandir, might I introduce you to Faelwen? Faelwen, I am sure you have heard of our allied Istari."

"Of course, my lord," Faelwen murmured, ducking her head shyly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mithrandir." Olórin was utterly enchanted.

"Likewise, Lady Faelwen," he murmured. Elrond, unnoticed by the couple, chuckled to himself and returned his full attention to the young elf warrior he was healing. "Might I have the honour of your company at this eve's meal?"

"Yes," Faelwen murmured back, and Olórin smiled.

-0-

He still remembered what it felt like when she died.

She was almost the entire army away from him, but the shining blue light in his palm let him know that she was faring well. Still he fought to get closer to his beloved, knowing better than anyone that she was more a healer than a fighter. Faelwen could use a weapon as well as the next elf, but she hated to do so. She would much rather dart in and take care of a wounded comrade than stand over him or her in defense.

Olórin loved her all the more for her selflessness.

He was only fifty yards from her when it happened. Faelwen, his beautiful, beloved soulmate, was kneeling over a fallen elleth warrior applying pressure to a stab wound in the other female's side. A pair of twin warriors – Elrond's sons – stood over the two women, their green soul lights flashing with every parry and thrust of their swords.

Only Olórin saw the goblin dart beneath the twins' guard and slide a blade into Faelwen's back.

He screamed out her name, eyes wide and hand outstretched as his beautiful Ñoldor soulmate collapsed over her patient. The light in her blue eyes faded quickly, her dark hair spilling across her face as the light in Olórin's hand darkened from blue to black, a faint white ring around the dull light.

Faelwen was dead, and all those who had part in her death would tremble before Olórin's wrath.

-0-

"Mister Gandalf, are you well?" Ori asked softly, concern creasing his young face as he looked up at the wizard. Gandalf blinked a few times and gave a small smile to the young dwarf.

"I am fine, young Ori, merely remembering," he murmured, leaning back against the tree behind him and observing the dwarves and hobbit around the fire. Balin and Dori were side-by-side, leaning into each other as they laughed at Fíli and Kíli's antics. Bilbo was blushing pink where he rested against Thorin's side, their blue soul lights shining faintly from their clasped left hands. Bofur was casting sideways glances at Nori and fiddling with his gloves, before standing and heading over to the other dwarf.

The smile on Gandalf's face spread a little wider, and he glanced back down at the still-frowning Ori.

"Why don't you join your fellows, Ori? I am sure you would rather their company than that of a doddering old wizard like myself."

"You're not doddering, Mister Gandalf," Ori protested, and Gandalf chuckled.

"Be as that may, I am sure you will be happier in their company. I myself need to speak with Lord Elrond." Ori nodded and slipped back into the circle between Fíli and Dori, smiling at Bombur when the portly dwarf offered him some food.

Gandalf smiled fondly at the company, and then slipped away to think more on his beloved Faelwen.

* * *

_End A/N: So, next up is Fili and his soulmate._

_Please review!_


	5. Golden (Fili x OMC)

_A/N: So, Fili and his partner. Next will be Bombur._

_And Bilbo totally has Thorin whipped._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Golden

Fíli was nearly completely certain his uncle was going to have a fit when he found out. As it was, he could already imagine Kíli's teasing. Bilbo, he was certain, would just congratulate him and smile, while a good portion of the rest of the company would be angry, disbelieving or irrationally irritated. Of the remainder, some would be amused and others just nonchalant, not caring either way. That was the best reaction he was hoping for, actually.

"I apologise for bumping into you," the male he had literally collided with bowed his head slightly in courtesy. "My name is Thalion."

"Fíli," the blonde dwarf managed to say in a reasonably normal tone. "And it is as much my fault as yours. Are you injured?" He knew that he was a lot sturdier than this green-eyed beauty, and if not for his innate grace there was little doubt they had collided hard enough to send Thalion to the floor.

"No, I am well." Green eyes shone like emeralds, alight with amusement and happiness, while pale lips parted in a small smile to reveal pearly teeth. Thalion's hair was like spun gold, brighter than any blonde hair Fíli had encountered before.

"I have to leave at dawn," the dwarf whispered, and Thalion's smile faltered a little. "I am on a quest. I cannot ask my brother and uncle to continue without me."

"I understand," Thalion's smile wasn't quite as large or cheerful, but it was still there and still genuine. "Thank you for being honest with me." Fíli reached out, daringly, and grasped the other male's slender left hand in his own calloused one, turning it palm-up to reveal the small green light in the centre.

"This is why I am honest," he murmured. "You are mine and I am yours. Nothing more, nothing less. I will not lie to you." Thalion's resulting smile was slightly shy but no less brilliant.

"Come with me," Thalion murmured back, turning his hand in Fíli's grip to grasp the dwarf's hand in return.

Fíli followed his soulmate without hesitation.

-0-

Thorin was going to kill him when he found out.

Fíli had only just made it back to the others in time to prepare for their journey, and was now wearing a bandage under his glove on his left hand to make doubly sure no one saw his soul light was now green.

He had spent most of the night with Thalion, getting to know the other male and quietly explaining the journey he was undertaking with his fellows. Thalion had told Fíli of his childhood and the important parts of his life thus far, admitting that while he was hopeless with a bow he was more than capable of using both sword and spear to fight. Fíli had laughed at that and jokingly stated that his brother must have stolen Thalion's archery skills, for it was nearly unheard of for a dwarf to be as good an archer as Kíli. Thalion pouted slightly at the teasing but couldn't hide his smile for long.

Fíli had come to really like that smile.

"And where were you all night, oh brother of mine?" Kíli asked as he sidled up to his blonde brother. Fíli startled and turned to look at his smug-looking younger brother.

"Why, did you miss me?" he asked lightly, teasing in return in order to deny anything and everything. Kíli laughed and slung an arm over Fíli's shoulders, not noticing (or just ignoring) the glare boring into his back. Fíli was aware of his soulmate's jealously, though, and elbowed Kíli lightly. "Get off me, brother, before Uncle reprimands us."

"Auntie Bilbo's keeping him distracted," Kíli waved off Fíli's concerns, although he did release his grip on the older dwarf. Said dwarf almost choked at hearing what Kíli had come up with to call Bilbo.

"You called Bilbo 'Auntie'? And he's not hit you with a spoon for it yet?"

"He just looked shocked and then turned pink," Kíli grinned. Fíli laughed quietly.

"Come on, we need to catch up before they notice we've fallen behind," he murmured, and his brother glanced towards the rest of the company to realise that yes, they had already fallen behind the others. He gave a short yelp, and then hurried after them. Fíli glanced back over his shoulder to where Thalion was waiting in the trees, and then hurried after his brother.

Thorin was going to kill him when he found out.

-0-

Up on the cliff face as the stone giants battled overhead, Fíli's chest was tight with fear. Fear for his kin, for Thorin and Kíli and Bilbo and the rest of the company, and fear for his soulmate, his Thalion, the quiet and calm male he had only just met.

None of his fear was for himself.

The mountain started moving, and Fíli found himself clinging to the rocks as the ledge he was standing on was revealed to be a third stone giant's knee. He couldn't see the other half of the company, and neither could he spy Thalion anywhere. His soulmate was still alive, though - there had been no jolt to signify a colour change to his soul light.

Fíli jumped with his uncle and half the rest of the company to the side of the mountain, but as he saw his brother and the rest of the company jump to safety, the ledge beneath him crumbled. With a sharp yell of shock, he teetered backwards. His arms pinwheeled wildly, Kíli shouted his name and reached out to him despite the distance between them, and Fíli felt his booted feet finally lose their traction on the wet and crumbling rock.

He fell.

And was jerked to a halt by a deceptively slender hand grasping his wrist.

Thalion was leaning over the edge of the mountain path, a determined look on his finely-featured face that matched the tight grip on the blonde dwarf's wrist.

"Where in Mahal's name did he come from?" someone exclaimed, but Fíli was more focused on getting back up onto the path with the rest of the company.

When he was standing back on his own two feet, still clasping Thalion's wrist and having his own clasped in return, Fíli felt his heart return to its usual pace.

"Fíli," Thorin began with a thunderous frown and disapproving tone, but was cut off by Balin.

"No time! Quick, into this cave!"

Moments after the last of the company entered the small cave, one of the stone giants crashed into the mountainside.

-0-

Thorin was glaring. Bilbo, at his side, was tugging on his arm in an attempt to distract him from his glaring. Kíli had a small, confused frown on his face, while the rest of the dwarves were scowling or frowning at the young elf warrior in their midst. Fíli kept himself between Thalion and Thorin, also keeping a grip on his soulmate's wrist.

"Why have you followed us, elf?" Thorin spat. Fíli felt Thalion stiffen where he stood, and released the elf's hand to tug off his glove and hurriedly unwrap the bandage beneath it.

"Thalion followed us because I am his soulmate," the blonde dwarf revealed, showing his green soul light to the rest of the Company. Thorin's face darkened further.

"An _elf_, Fíli?"

"You can't choose your soulmate, Uncle, and even if Fíli did his choice is none of your business!" Kíli huffed.

Silence filled the cave, and Fíli smiled at his little brother in thanks and pride. Kíli grinned back as Bilbo nodded agreement.

"Listen to your nephews, Thorin. You know well enough one does not choose their soulmate." Bilbo's scolding tone had the tension in the cave dissipating as a few dwarves chuckled, and Thalion finally relaxed behind his soulmate. Bilbo sent a smile their way as he ushered Thorin over to the back of the cave, and Fíli felt a burst of affection for his uncle's soulmate.

He'd have to thank him later.

-0-

Thalion kept close to his soulmate as the dwarves and hobbit settled down to sleep. There were quite a few with blue soul lights, but only four of those were actually with their soulmate. Two others had green soul lights and seemed in no way like they would ever fully bond. One, who also had the remains of what looked like an orc axe in his head, had the white-ringed black soul light of one whose soulmate had died. The remaining four had white soul lights, although the littlest one with the oversized clothing kept fiddling with his fingerless gloves and casting longing glances at the tall, tattooed dwarf with an abundance of weapons.

"Bilbo will keep my uncle from speaking ill of you," Fíli murmured as he leaned back against the stone behind him and wrapped a brawny arm around Thalion's shoulders. The elf leaned unresistingly into his soulmate's warm, sturdy body, curling close and revelling in the heat Fíli radiated. "He will grow to like you soon enough. Bilbo will make sure of it."

"If you say so," Thalion murmured, a little disbelieving but also a little amused by how the small hobbit handled the powerful dwarf king-to-be. Fíli smiled down at the golden-haired elf tucked against his side, and then closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

They were awoken by the cave floor opening beneath them and tossing them down into the darkness.

* * *

_End A/N:_  
_So there you have it. Not a full bond between these two yet, but they'll get there eventually._

_Please review!_


	6. Prolific (Bombur x OFC)

_A/N: So here's Bombur and his soulmate. It's short and sweet, but Kili is up next!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Prolific**

Bombur loved his soulmate dearly. Even before they had touched and their lights changed to green, Bombur felt deep affection for the dwarf lass. Dwina was beautiful, with thick brown hair to her waist and soft hazel eyes that sparkled when she spoke of something she cared about. They had met in the kitchens at Ered Luin, and soon after their soul lights turned green they had moved into the same living quarters and completed their bond.

Bombur loved his children just as much as his soulmate, albeit in a different fashion. Dwarf children were rare, due to the long-lived nature of their kind, but Bombur and Dwina had been blessed many times over. From their firstborn son to their beloved triplets (child eleven, twelve and thirteen), Bombur had been there from the moment they were conceived.

He fondly remembered what his beloved soulmate had told him upon the birth of their fourteenth and final child.

"I do love you, my darling Bombur, but I am not willing to repopulate the entire dwarf race on my own. Fourteen children is more than enough."

"Whatever you wish, my dear Dwina," Bombur murmured as he leaned over their newborn daughter to kiss his soulmate lovingly.

.

He was going to receive a shock when he next saw his soulmate and their _fifteen _children.

* * *

_End A/N: Review please! Kili is next_


	7. Avoidance (Kili x OMC)

_A/N: So here's Kili and his soulmate_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Avoidance

Kíli really did not like goblins - especially these goblins. For one, as soon as they saw Thalion amongst them, they had jeered and called to the 'runt elf' and tried to separate him from Fíli, whom the elf was keeping close to. For another, they had caused Bilbo to fall over the edge of the walkways, and Kíli hated the look on his uncle's face as Bilbo disappeared into the darkness. And thirdly, they were even uglier than the orcs the Company had encountered.

Being dragged up before the Great Goblin, Kíli could very faintly hear Dwalin muttering to Thorin, 'check yer palm, it's still blue, he isn't dead,' until Thorin glanced down at his blue soul light and recovered his composure. Kíli made a mental note to thank Dwalin later, once they were out of Moria and had Bilbo back.

"Dwarves and a runt of an elf in my kingdom," the goblin king boomed. "What business have you here?"

None of them replied, most just glaring at the hideous, oversized goblin. Kíli noticed Ori jump slightly as a sound somewhere between a wail and a roar echoed up from one of the lower levels. The goblin king looked thoughtful - it was not a pleasant expression, Kíli thought.

"Hm, perhaps this is a rescue mission. Is that why you're here? To rescue that pitiful creature?" He didn't wait for a response, turning and snapping at one of his simpering subordinates. "Fetch the prisoner!"

-0-

Kíli's first impression of the 'prisoner' was of pale but dirty skin, glazed but startlingly bright blue eyes, and ratty dark hair falling over thin shoulders. Not the best first impression, but one which tended to stick. Those eyes, though... beneath the glaze brought on by whatever the goblins had been feeding the youth to keep him complacent, there was a hint of defiance and pride that had not been whipped or beaten out of him yet.

"What do you think of your rescue, whelp?" the goblin king sneered as one of his minions forced the youth's head up to look at the captured dwarves (and elf). The bright blue eyes cleared just a little, a faint frown on the chained youth's bruised face as he looked at the company. He then turned a sneer on the goblin king.

"Since you obviously cannot see past that overly large chin of yours, these dwarves are not here for me," he spat out, glaring at the enormous goblin. He then glanced at the company again. "Nor is the elf," he added belatedly. The Great Goblin snarled wordlessly and sharply gestured to one of the goblins standing behind the chained youth. Kíli was hard pressed not to flinch or shout out when the goblin raised a whip and let it fall on the youth's back with a sharp _crack_. Blue eyes shut briefly but by biting his bottom lip the barely-into-adulthood male stopped himself from crying out at the contact.

Then Gandalf made his reappearance.

-0-

In the confusion, Kíli found himself near the goblins' prisoner.

"Let me out and I can help," the youth muttered as Kíli thrust his blade through a goblin's chest and then kicked it off and away before parrying another.

"Like I'd leave someone in the hands of goblins," Kíli snorted, knocking away another couple of goblins and then slamming a heavy boot down hard on the rusty lock holding the chains in place. He then drew back the string of his bow and shot an arrow straight into the eye of a goblin creeping up on his uncle, smashing the weapon into another goblin's head when it leapt for him. He then grabbed the youth's hand and hauled him to his feet.

A shock ran up his arm, and the youth cursed.

"We need to talk later," Kíli stated, and released the slim hand to see a green light now shining from the centre of the youth's left palm where before there had been only white. "My name is Kíli."

"Laddyn. Watch your back."

Wielding two short swords expertly, Laddyn fought by Kíli's side until they reached the rest of the company.

Then, they fled the goblins' kingdom.

-0-

After finding Bilbo, fighting wargs and the Pale Orc Azog, and being rescued by giant eagles, Kíli just wanted to have a quick chat to his soulmate to find out what was going to happen for them from here.

What most didn't realise until they had contact with their soulmates was that the incomplete bond tended to urge the two to get to know each other better. It was hard to resist, and even those who never completed their bond couldn't help but feel fondly for their soulmate and desire to be their closest confidant. So, of course, Kíli wanted to get close to Laddyn before the bond became too insistent.

But Laddyn was making things difficult. Very, very difficult. He avoided being within arm's distance of the dwarven archer, avoided eye contact, and didn't speak to him beyond short, barely-polite replies to whatever Kíli managed to ask him. Kíli was reasonably certain that the only reason Laddyn hadn't gone off on his own yet was because they were heading in the same direction and Laddyn was still injured.

That and the one time Laddyn had attempted to sneak off, Bilbo had managed to guilt him into staying. Kíli wanted to kiss the hobbit for that (although he would never do so where his uncle could see, and if he did it would only be a brief peck to his cheek or the top of his curly-haired head).

Dwalin was providing some amusement, at least. At some point in the past few days he had come into contact with someone he had not before, and his soul light was now green beneath his gauntlets. It was only Kíli's keen archer's eyes which allowed him to spot the change in colour, so Kíli knew that whoever Dwalin's soulmate was currently had no idea. Kíli had even noticed the single moment Dwalin realised what had happened. His expression had been comical.

Kíli just hoped the big tattooed dwarf had more luck with his soulmate than he was having with Laddyn.

-0-

Their arrival at Beorn the Shapeshifter's home went far differently than the Company – who had listened to Gandalf's warning about the man disliking visitors – expected. The absolutely huge Man had burst out of his house and instantly wrapped an arm around Laddyn's neck to pin him against his side and rub large knuckles into the top of the slender youth's head.

"Get off me, old man!" Laddyn protested, wriggling and attempting to squirm out of Beorn's hold.

"A year, youngling, with no word!" Beorn bellowed cheerfully. "A year and you walk back here with a gathering of dwarves as if no time has passed?"

"Let me go!" Laddyn snapped, twisting in a way Kíli had thought nearly impossible and extracting himself from Beorn's grip. His hair was now a wild mess and his cheeks were flushed, and he was very nearly pouting at Beorn. Kíli idly but silently mused that he looked rather attractive like that before shaking his head firmly to get the thought out of his head.

"Such cruelty," Beorn bemoaned, before spying Gandalf and giving the elderly wizard a boisterous greeting. Kíli didn't take his eyes off Laddyn until the youth disappeared into Beorn's huge house.

Maybe now he would have a chance to corner Laddyn and have a proper conversation with him. The incomplete bond was becoming more insistent.

-0-

Much to Kíli's frustration and growing impatience, it was even harder to corner Laddyn than it had been while they were travelling. Laddyn knew every nook and cranny of Beorn's house and grounds, and managed to slip away every time he noticed Kíli attempting to approach him.

Kíli was actually started to become slightly depressed with the young man's constant avoidance tactics, not that Laddyn would have noticed because he _kept avoiding him_!

Fíli, Thalion, Ori, Bofur and Bilbo noticed, though, and tried to cheer the archer up.

Beorn noticed too.

So it was that Kíli, having slumped upon having Laddyn practically run away from him _yet again_, found himself being almost knocked to the floor from Beorn's hand clapping against his back lightly (for the giant man).

"What is wrong, little dwarf?" the large man asked compassionately. Kíli glanced up into kind blue eyes and then glanced down at his clenched left fist. He didn't speak, but he didn't need to. Beorn lowered himself to the floor and gently forced Kíli to unclench his fist. The green soul light shone up deceptively merrily from the centre of the archer's palm. "Ah, I see. And my apprentice is the one to cause this change of colour?" Kíli nodded. Beorn echoed the nod and dropped Kíli's hand, patting him on the back again. "I shall speak with him. Go join your fellows."

-0-

That evening, Kíli was dragged out onto the porch by Fíli and Thalion, both of whom just smiled at him and refused to answer his questions when he asked why they were bringing him outside. The newly bonded pair – their lights were blue after their first night at Beorn's home – gave Kíli a push hard enough to make him stumble slightly, and when he regained his balance the dark-haired son of Dís found himself face-to-face with his soulmate. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, and Laddyn looked to the side. He was avoiding Kíli yet again, despite being right there in front of him.

"Beorn said you wanted to speak with me," the young man muttered with a hint of annoyance, and Kíli nodded. "So speak."

"I just want to learn about you," Kíli frowned. "Can't you feel the bond urging you to do the same?" Was the bond one-sided, despite the light on Laddyn's palm?

When Laddyn didn't respond, Kíli's heart sank. He didn't feel it, then.

"I… I won't bother you again, then." Kíli turned to leave, hands gripping tight to the hem of his tunic. It was an anxious habit from his childhood he thought he'd outgrown.

He was halfway back to the door to the house when Laddyn spoke.

"Wait." Kíli stopped, but didn't turn around. "I just… I don't get close to many people. Every time I do…" Kíli turned, taking in Laddyn's posture and the frustrated look on his face. "I didn't want to meet my soulmate because…" he paused, clearly fighting with himself about what he was about to say. Kíli took a short step towards him, and Laddyn took a step back. Kíli halted and dropped his half-outstretched arm. "I'm sorry, I truly am, but I… I cannot…" Laddyn turned and jumped over the porch railing, running off into the gathering darkness.

Kíli watched him go, and then lowered his head and walked back into Beorn's home.

-0-

Kíli stopped seeking Laddyn out. In fact, circumstances had practically reversed. Kíli went out of his way to avoid Laddyn the rest of the time they stayed in Beorn's home, unwilling to be near the one who was supposed to be his other half. Fíli, Thalion, Bilbo and Ori helped him in his task, as did Bofur when the toymaker and miner found out Laddyn had all but rejected the young dwarven archer.

Seeing as Ori had actually come to like Laddyn, and vice versa, his change of attitude to the young man seemed to unnerve him a little.

Kíli didn't count on Beorn forcing Laddyn into accompanying the Company on the rest of their journey.

The rest of the trip to Erebor was going to be torture.

* * *

_End A/N:_

_Laddyn belongs to a friend of mine, so no poaching. Also, he should get his head out of his ass and stop making Kili miserable reasonably soon, and you'll find out his secret in the final chapter (maybe beforehand)._

_Please review!_

_Gloin is up next_


	8. Pride (Gloin x OFC)

_A/N: So here's Gloin and his soulmate :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Pride

It was her pride that drew his attention before they officially met. The way she stood tall and strong against the taller and stronger men who tried to force her into complying with their wishes; the way she glared at them and quietly (yet firmly) informed them that no, she would not allow them passage if they intended to harass the librarians and yes, she had every right to deny them access and had the ability to back it up.

Her blue eyes were like cold sapphires, her ginger hair like the flames of a forge fire.

He loved her immediately.

He had approached her once she had chased off the would-be troublemakers, and bowed deeply in a gesture of respect. She simply raised an eyebrow at him, hands still planted on her generous hips.

"I much admire your means of stopping the rabble," the red-bearded dwarf rumbled. "May I know your name?"

"Ímra, daughter of Maríd," the proud woman replied. "And you, master dwarf?"

"Glóin, son of Gróin. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Ímra."

"Hm," Ímra hummed dispassionately, and turned to head back into the royal library of Erebor.

Glóin watched her go with starry eyes – he was in love.

-0-

Every day for a month, Glóin visited the library in an attempt to woo the proud and wise lady within. He had not made physical contact with her, and both their soul lights were still white, but Glóin knew – he _knew_ – that she was the one for him, soulmate or not.

His perseverance was paying off, too. Every little gift he presented to Ímra was accepted, and after a week the acceptance was accompanied with a small but genuine smile. Every smile that the dwarf lass bestowed on him was treasured, and he would often beam back at her when she let that sweet smile curl her lips.

Then, a month after their first meeting, Ímra surprised him by tugging off her glove and holding out her hand. Glóin blinked a few times, surprised, but then reached out and brushed his calloused fingertips against her hand.

Simultaneously, their soul lights turned green. Glóin boomed out happy laughter, grasping his beloved's hand and tugging her close to press a kiss to her cheek. Ímra gave a laugh of her own, relief shining in her blue eyes.

-0-

Three years after the dwarves settled in the Blue Mountains, Ímra and Glóin welcomed their son Gimli into the world. The boy was a healthy child, growing into a fine young adolescent. He was a strong and boisterous young dwarf, just like his father, and Glóin couldn't be prouder of him. Ímra adored her soulmate and their son, but her proud nature never waned. She was a strong woman, and her soulmate and son loved her all the more for her refusal to change her personality despite the hardships they had faced.

-0-

"Mister Glóin, you have said before your soulmate is a stubborn woman," Kíli began quietly, leadingly. Glóin glanced at the young archer, reaching out and ruffling his dark hair as he realised where the lad was headed with his query.

"Aye, that she is," he nodded. "Let me tell you how I met my lovely Ímra…"

* * *

_End A/N:_

_Next up, Oin._

_Please review!_


	9. Resignation & Rejection (Oin)

_A/N: So, here's Oin!_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Resignation & Rejection

If there was one word to describe Óin's attitude in regards to his soulmate, it would be 'resigned'.

He was resigned to the fact that he had yet to meet his soulmate, and he was nearing the end of his lifetime.

He was resigned to the fact that he would most likely leave his soulmate with a black soul light for the rest of his or her life.

He was resigned to the possibility that his soulmate was either an elf or yet to be born, for his life had spanned almost 300 years already and his soul light was still white.

Even if he did meet his soulmate before he died, he was resigned to the likelihood that they would not wish to bond with him – he understood; he was nearly deaf and grumpier than Dori.

He held no hard feelings to those who had found their soulmates, though, and felt nothing but sympathy for those who had lost theirs.

-0-

Óin was becoming increasingly frustrated with how young Kíli's soulmate continued to reject the archer. To find one's soulmate was a blessing, and yet the young Man was denying it! He had the opportunity to be with the one being who would complete him, and he was refusing to take the chance!

It frustrated Óin to no end.

He saw the effects Laddyn's rejection was having on Kíli, and as much as he disliked being on the receiving end of the young dwarf's pranks, he was concerned that said young dwarf was no longer pulling said pranks. A look of resignation was developing in Kíli's eyes and bearing whenever he looked at the Man travelling with them.

Óin decided enough was enough, and he was going to do something about it.

He would enlist young Ori's help. The Man seemed to feel fondly for the lad – in a familial manner, mind – and so little Ori would be a great help in pushing Laddyn to apologise to and accept his bond with Kíli.

Óin might be old, but he knew what he was doing, by Mahal!

* * *

_End A/N:_

_I love Oin, I really do. I honestly think he's like a sweet but grumpy old grandpa!_

_Bifur's next :)_

_Please review!_


	10. Shattered (Bifur x OFC)

_A/N: So, here's Bifur and his soulmate._

_I would say enjoy, but this is a kind of depressing chapter..._

* * *

Shattered

Anwyn was a beautiful young lass, and despite not expecting his soulmate to be found amongst the race of men, Bifur did not even attempt to find fault in his perfect match. She was of average height for one of her race, and Bifur thought her so slender as to be fragile – dwarves tended to be much more broad and solid than any other race. He treated her as if she were made of the most delicate crystal or glass, and while some would grow weary of such behaviour, Anwyn just smiled at the burly dwarf she was bonded to and brushed a hand over his cheek affectionately.

The villagers grew used to Bifur quickly, finding nothing to complain about in the dwarf's behaviour towards them or Anwyn, and soon Bifur had much business coming to his forge and workshop. The village men had him mend or make tools and weapons for their homes and farms, whilst the women came to him for carved wooden toys for their little ones. Bifur treated them all the same, with a gruff but sincere greeting and (on occasion) a smile for the more regular customers.

Bifur spent his evenings seated at his soulmate's feet, idly whittling away at another block of wood while his beautiful Anwyn worked on her sewing, her auburn hair shining copper in the firelight and her hazel eyes fond when she lifted her eyes from her work to regard her strong dwarf soulmate.

-0-

They were happy. Even more so when Anwyn realised she was with child. Bifur worried and fretted over his soulmate, glaring protectively at any strangers who came too close to his beloved, but Anwyn very nearly _glowed_ with health and happiness.

Giving birth had been difficult for the young woman, but she had pulled through and Bifur had a healthy son to show off when his cousin Bofur dropped in to see how he was faring as the only dwarf in a village of men.

Bofur, after very nearly _cooing_ over his cousin's son, informed Bifur that Dwina was yet again with child – this one, if it _was_ only one – would bring Bombur and Dwina's total up to thirteen.

Bifur privately thought his cheerful, rotund cousin and his kindly soulmate completely insane for having more offspring than their first four, especially considering the absolute little menaces they were.

Bofur left after a few days with a hoard of new toys for his nephews and nieces, and Anwyn – after thoughtfully watching Bofur walking out of the village – turned to Bifur with one of her mischievous smiles.

"I like him," she informed Bifur. "Invite him back sometime. And your other cousin and his brood." Bifur just laughed and kissed her temple lightly.

"Aye, lass, if ye wish it."

-0-

Bombur and Dwina loved Anwyn as soon as they met her. Their fourteen children adored their 'Aunt Anwyn' and their new cousin Biryn, although some of the younger ones did ask why their aunty didn't have a beard like their mother. Anwyn had laughed and waved off the question when Dwina started scolding her brood for their rudeness, stating that she was not a dwarf, and dwarf women were the only females able to grow such fine beards.

Bifur was extremely pleased his soulmate was so accepted by his family.

-0-

Then, the village was attacked.

Orcs came in the dead of night, setting fire to stables and the inn, smashing open cottage doors and dragging their occupants screaming out into the street. Bifur stood with his poleaxe in his hands, snarling wordlessly as he fended off the foul creatures trying to get inside his home and to his family.

Anwyn was inside their house, most likely with the sword he had forged and taught her to use in her hands. She was a fierce little thing when she wanted to be, and to protect their son Bifur knew she would be like a mother bear protecting its cub.

Bifur swung his poleaxe hard, cleaving an orc's head clean off. He didn't get time to bring it back around, though, before he was tackled by two of the beastly creatures. He struggled and fought and eventually broke one's neck, the other getting a heavy boot to the skull which caused it to cave in.

But then came the scream, abruptly cut off and accompanied by a sharp pain in the centre of Bifur's left hand.

"Anwyn!" he roared, charging into the house after the orcs that had slipped past him while the others were keeping him busy. He drew his sword as he moved, slicing and stabbing and fighting his way towards his fallen soulmate. Tears blurred his vision, but he could see the awful gap between her head and shoulders and knew – as he had tried so hard to deny – that she was dead.

A wail from his son was just as abruptly cut off as Anwyn's scream had been, and Bifur roared out his rage and pain as he fought to get to his son's cradle. Two orcs stood over it, one withdrawing its rusty blood-covered knife from the cradle as the other one turned towards the enraged dwarf bearing down on them.

Bifur registered the orc's arm lifting, axe glinting in hand, and then there was nothing but pain and darkness and a sense of terrible, terrible loss.

-0-

Bifur woke to the sight of his cousin Bombur's face, the normally cheerful dwarf frowning worriedly.

"You're awake!" he cried, and then frowned again in confusion when Bifur mumbled to him. "What was that, cousin?" Bifur licked cracked lips and repeated himself.

**_"Where is my family?"_**

"What did he say, papa?" Bombur's youngest daughter asked, tugging at her father's hem. Bombur's face crumpled a little before he forced a little smile for his eleventh-born.

"He just asked for some water, sweetling," the cook lied. "Could you go fetch your mother for me?"

"Yes, papa!" the little girl raced off, and Bombur turned back to Bifur.

"You were delirious when the men brought you here," he informed the black-and-white bearded dwarf. "What do you remember?"

**_"Anwyn and Biryn… the orcs…"_** Bifur frowned, and flinched at the sharp pain in his head and hand.

"Bofur went to find them," Bombur sighed, reaching out and grabbing Bifur's left hand to hold it up for his inspection.

The soul light was dull black, ringed with white.

Bifur lost consciousness again as memories overwhelmed him.

-0-

After the attack, Bifur changed. He could no longer speak anything but Khuzdul or Iglishmêk, something which very few dwarves understood anymore. Bifur was grateful his cousins knew the language, and taught Bombur's brood how to communicate with him.

He also had extremely bad mood swings. They were controllable, to an extent, in that only a few sounds, scents and sights would set him off into one of his bad spells. Still, he was beyond glad his cousin's children had not been around when his first one happened. Bofur may wave it off, but the scar on his right shoulder reminded Bifur of what he had done every time he saw it.

Then came the opportunity to find the orc that left its axe in his head and killed his family. Bifur went immediately, his cousins following to translate and make sure he came back safely. Bifur didn't mind their presence, and in fact welcomed it on the journey they were to face. He may need them.

-0-

"Mister Bifur, would you help convince Laddyn to stop rejecting Kíli?" young Ori asked, looked up at Bifur with nervous but determined golden-hazel eyes. Bifur examined him for a moment, glanced across the clearing at the slouched figure of Thorin's younger nephew, and then looked back to Ori to nod firmly. The little dwarf's face lit up, and he beamed up at Bifur.

**_"What have ye in mind, lad?"_**

He would not let another waste valuable time with their soulmate. Life was too easily taken to leave their bond unfulfilled. He would not allow another life to be shattered as his had been.

* * *

_End A/N:_

_So, Bifur. I almost cried writing this, I really did._

_Please review._

_Next is Ori_


	11. Patience (Ori x Dwalin)

_A/N: Alright, so here's Ori's chapter! (Finally.) Sorry it's late (in comparison to the others) but I've been sick and working and just unable to write._

_Enjoy!_

_Oh! And to **sianyboxx**, who reviewed on the last chapter...THANK YOU SO MUCH! You made my day with that review, you really, really did!_

* * *

**Patience**

He wasn't sure exactly how old he was when he finally understood what the little light in the centre of his palm signified, but he knew that for a very long time he longed to meet his soulmate. His brothers both had white soul lights too, and they were much older than him, but he didn't give up like Nori seemed to. Dori was hard to read, even for Ori – who was often able to just sit back and observe others due to his shy and quiet nature – but he seemed to be unbothered by the fact his soul light was still white.

Ori didn't want to give up. He wanted that connection – that one person who would be his perfect match. He wanted to find the person who wouldn't care that he preferred writing over fighting, or that he liked to knit.

Then came his chance. His chance to travel and meet new people and maybe (hopefully) find the one who would make his soul light change colour. He begged and pleaded his brothers to let him join them, and resisted the urge to cheer when they finally relented.

It was worth it. Despite the long trip to the Shire and having about four other dwarves fall on top of him, it was worth it to meet the ones he would be travelling with until Erebor was reclaimed. There was Kíli and Fíli, who were only a few years older than Ori, and their uncle Thorin (who arrived late and was rather intimidating. Well, until his soul light turned green upon touching the hobbit's wrists). Then there was Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, all of whom were kind to Ori without seeming patronising. Glóin and Óin were somewhat amusing and a little intimidating, but seemed like kind enough fellows. And then there was Balin, whom Ori knew from his visits to Dori over the years, and his younger brother Dwalin.

Dwalin, tall and tattooed and bristling with weapons. Who didn't look at Ori with disdain when he saw the young dwarf knitting. Who didn't sneer at Ori's slingshot and who was willing to talk to him when the younger dwarf asked him a question.

Now Ori wasn't sure if he wanted to find his soulmate. Not if it was someone other than Dwalin. He still longed to meet the one who would complete him, of course, but he wanted _Dwalin_ to be that person.

He was falling in love with the warrior, even if he wasn't his soulmate. Dwalin protected him, put up with him, and didn't treat him like a burden. In fact, Ori would even go so far as to say the older dwarf was fond of him – if he dared to say so, that is.

So Ori kept mostly to himself and observed the rest of the company, watching from the sidelines as Nori found his soulmate and seeing the lights change from green to blue for Nori and Bofur, as well as Bilbo and Thorin. He watched silently as Fíli wrapped a bandage over his green soul light and glanced back repeatedly as they left Rivendell, and hid his amusement and his happiness for his friend when Fíli's soulmate saved him from falling off the mountainside.

The trouble in Moria tossed all thought of soulmates out of Ori's head, though. He vaguely registered that the young man they had found in the mines had a green soul light after touching Kíli where before it had been green, but the impending danger of the goblins threw most thoughts from the little scribe's mind.

Then, when they reached Beorn's house and he was cleaning up for the first time in a very long while, Ori noticed that his soul light was now green. And he had no idea who his soulmate was.

-0-

For as long as Dwalin could remember, the little unearthly light on the palm of his left hand had been a soft, neutral white. He had encountered many dwarves, men and elves in his life, and yet the light had stayed white no matter how many he made contact with. He wasn't too fussed at first, but as he got older he started wondering.

Was his soulmate even born yet? Was he or she living too far away for them to meet? What if his soulmate rejected him?

Then he met little Ori. Ori was small, shy and yet full of unexpected fire. He wasn't afraid of Dwalin like most young ones were at first, instead always offering a shy smile and a greeting when they came to be in each other's presence. He was endearing, the way he kept mostly to himself and sketched or knitted skilfully – Dwalin had never been good at fiddly work, and the young scribe had impressively nimble fingers.

And suddenly, Dwalin found he didn't want to find his soulmate. Not if his soulmate wasn't the little scribe he was feeling so fondly for. Why should he try to find someone who would only accept him fully in theory? Why should he go looking for someone to accept him when he could possibly have that right here in the Company, with Ori?

It wasn't unheard of for non-soulmates to bond, even though their soul lights never changed. When this quest was over, maybe he could set about courting the scribe. If Ori was open to the option, Dwalin would be more than happy to claim the little scribe as his own.

The mess of the situation in Moria left little time to think beyond survival, and it wasn't until they were heading away from the Carrock that Dwalin realised something was different. He couldn't place it at first, not since he had other things to worry about (Ori's safety, his health, his friendship with the man who was Kíli's soulmate) but when he took off his gauntlets to check their hinges, he realised that his soul light had – at some point – changed to green.

Dwalin's mind was awhirl. Who had he touched that he had not beforehand? Oin's light was still white, so it wasn't him. Kíli and the young Man they'd somehow picked up were soulmates – plus Dwalin had touched Kíli's bare hand before, and he hadn't touched Laddyn – so who could it be? Surely not a goblin or orc?! The gods were not so cruel, were they?!

Dwalin forced himself to calm down, reminding himself that there were others in the party without bonds. He didn't want to hope too much, but he had yet to see Ori's soul light. Maybe, just maybe, the little scribe was his match. He just had to find a way to see it without being obvious.

-0-

Dwalin did not manage to find a way to see Ori's soul light before they left Beorn's home, nor before they were captured by giant spiders (and then elves. Although with Thalion to vouch for them, they were kept in better accommodations than they otherwise would have been). When they arrived in Laketown (after a trip down the river in barrels – something Dwalin would prefer to forget. Seriously, never mention it again) he had his chance to spend more time with Ori and hopefully find out if the younger dwarf was his soulmate.

Ori wanted his help in getting Laddyn to accept Kíli and hopefully bond. Ori had been doing a fine job of ignoring the Man – who obviously considered Ori family – and so Ori was going to speak with Laddyn privately and possibly make him realise what his behaviour was doing to Kíli. Laddyn went along with Ori immediately when the little scribe asked softly if they could talk, and Dwalin followed the two off to one of the rooms in the inn. The tattooed dwarf was reaching the end of his patience in regards to finding his soulmate, but before he accosted Ori in the hopes the little dwarf was his match, he would help the devious little scribe one more time. (Later, Dwalin would discover that it was actually Óin and Bifur's plan which Ori had enacted.) Ori was a brilliant little scholar, and as Dwalin soon discovered, a brilliant actor as well.

"Laddyn, why do you keep hurting Kíli?" Ori asked the Man with big, soulful brown eyes staring up at him. Laddyn shifted uncomfortably, for Ori seemed close to tears.

"I don't mean… I just…" Laddyn broke off with an irritable sigh.

"When you pushed him away he started getting depressed," Ori continued insistently. "He doesn't smile anymore. Why won't you just accept the bond? Do you dislike him?"

"No! No, I do not dislike him, but…" Laddyn gave another sigh. "I have my reasons."

"Your reasons are excuses!" Ori snapped. "If you don't bond soon, or at least come to an agreement and accept that you are soulmates, Kíli is going to do something stupid and get himself killed!"

Laddyn was silent, but there was a look about him that Ori knew and recognised – despair.

"Kíli is in the room down the hall if ye wish to speak with him," Dwalin rumbled, and Laddyn nodded slowly.

"I… I will talk with him. And apologise for… for everything."

"As long as you do not hurt him further," Ori warned with a scowl (which Dwalin thought to be completely unthreatening but adorable all the same). Laddyn nodded and left the room, Ori and Dwalin following. They watched him go into the room Bifur and Óin had led Kíli to earlier, and shut and locked the door behind the Man. Ori grinned triumphantly, and Dwalin chuckled at the scribe's pride in himself. He gripped the younger dwarf by the elbow, and gently steered him away from the room.

"Oh, my glove!" Ori exclaimed, and Dwalin glanced down to see that a loose thread on one of the scholar's gloves had been caught on the door of the room they had just locked, tugging it from the scribe's hand. He also noticed that a faint green light was shining from between the little scholar's clenched fingers – clenched fingers he gently forced to straighten so he could turn Ori's hand palm-up.

Slowly, heart pounding like drums in his ears, Dwalin lowered his hand to brush his bare fingertips across the little green light.

The jolt which ran through both of them brought a gasp from Ori and a pleased smile to Dwalin's face.

"Well, my little one, you have kept me waiting a very long time," the warrior growled teasingly as he wound an arm around Ori's waist. The younger dwarf was blushing, cheeks stained pink beneath his beard.

"I – I didn't mean to," the scholar stammered, and Dwalin chuckled as he guided his little soulmate towards the room he had been given for his stay in Laketown.

"Just as well."

-0-

The next morning, Ori had to defend his newly-bonded soulmate from his older brothers in the middle of the inn, much to Dwalin's amusement and Ori's later embarrassment.

It might have taken a while, and a lot of patience on Dwalin's part, but they had finally found each other and were happy to have done so.

* * *

_End A/N:_

_So, what do you think? Like it, hate it, whatever? Please review!_

_There is going to be a final chapter (which will be quite long) which will be based after the Battle of Five Armies and tie up the loose ends :)_


	12. The End, The Beginning

_A/N: And here is the final chapter! I __**will **__be writing a sequel to this, but not until I've got more time - I need to update Prayanam and Dark Fae before I write anything else._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Adoption_

Thorin refused to blink. He absolutely _refused_ to be the first to do so. Bilbo, sitting behind Thorin's focal point, was doing his best not to laugh at his soulmate.

"…you're hairy," the little hobbit child on Bilbo's lap stated, blinking his big blue eyes up at the equally blue-eyed dwarf king. Bilbo couldn't hold back a snort, although he did manage to keep from laughing outright.

"Thorin is a dwarf, my dear nephew," he informed the young hobbit on his knee. Frodo looked up at him with wide, curious eyes. "Dwarves are very hairy in comparison to hobbits. It's just how things are."

"Oh." Frodo seemed to mull this over for a while, absently leaning into the hand Bilbo fondly stroked through his dark curls. "Alright then."

After what had been dubbed The Battle of Five Armies, wherein Thorin, Kíli and Fíli had almost perished, Thorin had been quick to ask forgiveness from Bilbo. The hobbit had easily given it, although he would not forget those few horrible days where they had been almost enemies. He could not forget the way Thorin had withdrawn from him and become obsessed with the treasure within Erebor, and nor could he forget the way Thorin had (albeit temporarily) banished him for forcing an alliance between the dwarves, elves and men via theft of the Arkenstone.

Still, Thorin had come to his senses and all but begged for Bilbo's forgiveness, which the hobbit readily gave as he sat by the healing king's bedside. Gandalf had, on Bilbo's request, returned to the Shire to collect his belongings and leave Bag End to Bilbo's favourite Took cousins. The wizard had returned later than expected, and with an unexpected companion – Bilbo's favourite 'nephew' (second cousin, actually) Frodo, whose parents Drogo and Primula had drowned recently on the Brandywine River.

Said nephew was currently perched on Bilbo's knee, charming all those who saw him with his tiny frame, big blue eyes and soft dark curls. Thorin had been a little cautious at first – worried that he would hurt the lad – but now he was reaching out to little Frodo and smiling when the lad fearlessly gripped his outstretched hand and smiled brightly.

Bilbo smiled himself when Frodo clambered up onto Thorin's lap and peered curiously at one of the beads on the end of the king's braids, asking what the engravings meant and what the braids were for. Thorin was more than willing to explain when Frodo lifted those huge pleading eyes his way, and Bilbo settled back in his chair to watch his soulmate bond with his ward. Maybe Thorin would even adopt Frodo as Bilbo planned to do…

-0-

Balin smiled as he entered Thorin's study to see the king with a tiny child on his lap, Bilbo watching them with a fond smile on his face. He could come back later to ask about the documents Dori found. For now he would let Thorin bond with his soulmate's little ward.

* * *

_Surprise_

Thalion was nervous, and Fíli didn't know why. He had never seen his soulmate so unsettled, and he was starting to worry. Thalion's face when he had saved Fíli from a death-blow during the Battle of Five Armies (as people were calling it) had been a mixture of terror and panic, with something else hidden deep in his eyes. That something, in hindsight, appeared to be regret, but Fíli could not think of anything the elf would regret – and that regret no longer showed, instead replaced by nervousness.

Thalion had changed physically since the battle, whilst Fíli had been recovering from his near-fatal wound. His stomach had softened and rounded faintly, just barely protruding past his hips. Fíli thought that perhaps his soulmate had fallen ill, for he had been vomiting most mornings and often placing a hand on the small bump beneath his tunic.

So, when Thalion informed him that he needed to speak with him about a matter of importance, Fíli wondered if he was about to be told what was ailing his beloved. Thalion was sitting on the edge of their shared bed, fiddling with his fingers as Fíli sat beside him.

"What is it, my love?" Fíli prompted gently when Thalion seemed to just be working himself into a state. The elf swallowed thickly and met Fíli's eyes with his moist green pair.

"I… I am with child," he whispered.

"…what?" Fíli asked weakly. Thalion repeated himself a little louder.

Then Fíli, son of Dís, heir to the line of Durin, fainted like a maiden.

-0-

When he came back to consciousness, Fíli found himself looking up into his soulmate's worried, tear-streaked face.

"Thalion," he murmured, and the elf buried his face in the side of Fíli's neck.

"I am sorry I did not tell you as soon as I realised! But Thorin had just thrown Bilbo out and we were preparing for battle and I did not wish to place more stress upon you!"

"I… you… we… how is this possible?" Fíli stammered. Thalion gave a short, slightly hoarse, slightly hysterical laugh.

"Well, Fíli, I did not believe I had to explain this to you, but when an elf and a dwarf love each other very much…"

"That is not what I meant," Fíli interrupted, although he had a small smile on his face at the return of his soulmate's humour. "And you know it. How?"

"All males of my kind can bear children with their soulmates," Thalion sighed, curling into his beloved in search of comfort. "It is not overly common, as pregnancies are rare in a race as long-lived as mine, but it _is_ possible."

Fíli was silent for a bit too long for Thalion's comfort, and the elf began to pull away from his soulmate. Fíli tightened his arm around the elf, gaining a small squeak for doing so. He turned to face his soulmate.

"Why did you go to battle if you knew?" he asked, frowning as he settled a hand on the slight swell to his soulmate's abdomen. Thalion scowled at him.

"I cannot lose you! You are so _reckless_! If I hadn't been there, you would likely be _dead_—" Thalion broke off with a half-sob, and Fíli drew him close again. He didn't try to calm his beloved with words, instead just making sure the elf knew he was there.

"I'm sorry," Fíli murmured when Thalion calmed somewhat. "I did not think. A child?"

"Yes," Thalion sniffled, slim fingers clenched in Fíli's loose shirt. "Our child."

"I hadn't thought it possible," Fíli leaned down and kissed his soulmate's forehead lightly. "It is a surprise, to be sure, but I am not upset. This is a gift."

Thalion finally relaxed.

* * *

_Revelation_

Kíli lay flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling above his bed. Laddyn was by his side, silent and non-aggressive for once. It was the first time since the battle that they'd been able to just be alone together, and the first time that they had been able to talk without the likelihood of someone walking in unannounced.

"So… that was it? That was your big secret?" Kíli said finally, breaking the silence.

"You say it like it is inconsequential," Laddyn grumbled. Kíli started and turned to look at his soulmate.

"But it is," he said simply. "I don't care what you are, Laddyn. It doesn't matter to me."

"But it should!" Laddyn exclaimed. "For years I have been shunned from villages, cursed for what I am, what I became. I see that same hatred in the eyes of your uncle too," he finished bitterly. Kíli sat bolt upright at that.

"Thorin doesn't hate you, Laddyn! And even if he did, I don't care! You are mine and I am yours, and that is all there is to it!"

"You only saw the less painful side of what I truly am. I'm a freak. A monster," Kíli had not realised how much hatred Laddyn held for simply being who he was. "This was burned into my skin by those who swore to protect me, Kíli," the man continued, revealing a burn scar on his wrist of what looked like a cross. "No, hush for a moment," Laddyn wouldn't let Kíli ask or speak. "Once I lose control I cannot recognise enemy from friend. This is why I did not wish for a soulmate. I could kill them in a moment of rage and be none the wiser until the madness has lifted. After that I would rather kill myself knowing what I had done!"

"Do not say such a thing!" Kíli's voice was quiet, but no less intense. "Do not even _think _of doing so! You are _not_ a monster, or a freak. You are different, yes, but not a monster!"

Laddyn smiled weakly.

"You may be my elder but yet you are still so naïve… it is not an insult, Kíli, so stop pouting at me like that. It warms my heart to hear those words. I just… I fear that when the madness comes you too shall come to see me as they did, as they still do."

"I would never," Kíli growled, grabbing his soulmate's arms and refusing to let him pull away. "Laddyn, what do you remember of the battle?" Laddyn didn't respond immediately, and so Kíli forged on. "You saved my life, multiple times, and helped save my brother and my uncle. You recognised me and saved me, and I refuse to believe that will change."

Laddyn seemed to crack finally, surging off the bed and onto his feet, out of Kíli's grip.

"Because it was not yet full moon, you great fool of a dwarf!" he bellowed, waving his hands about wildly. "I can control _it_ at times but the full moon changes everything!"

"Why should it?" Kíli challenged. "Why let it and why fear it? The warg is still you, regardless of time. If it makes you feel better I can arrange a safe place for the full moon, but I do not believe you truly require it."

Surprisingly, Laddyn actually calmed down at that. He allowed Kíli to pull him back down onto the bed, curling close to the dwarf when they were both lying down again.

It would take a while for Laddyn to truly believe he would not harm his soulmate, but he was getting there.

-0-

That evening they were summoned to Fíli and Thalion's quarters, settling in various chairs around the fireplace. Bilbo and Thorin joined them, Bilbo holding what looked like a bundle of clothes on one side.

"So what do you wish to speak with us about, Fíli?" Bilbo asked once the six of them were settled. Fíli had a large smile on his face.

"Thalion is carrying my child!" he proclaimed.

Silence fell upon the room. Then…

"Elves," Thorin grumbled, only to receive a swift smack to the back of the head from his soulmate.

"Do not be rude!" Bilbo scolded, glaring at his much taller soulmate fearlessly. He then turned a beaming smile upon Thalion and Fíli. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Thalion murmured, a shy smile curling his lips. Kíli spoke up.

"Well, who knew? Hey, Laddyn, is that possible with…"

"Unless _you_ want to carry said child, Kíli, I would suggest you do not finish that sentence," Laddyn growled at his soulmate, glaring as fiercely at him as Bilbo had at Thorin. Kíli held his hands up in surrender, smiling and turning to his brother and said brother's soulmate.

"Congratulations, brother, Thalion. Do you suspect when you are due?"

"In little over a month," Thalion responded as Fíli just shrugged. "Elven pregnancies are very short."

"I will ask Gandalf to find an elven midwife for you, if you would like," Bilbo offered.

"Thank you, Bilbo," the elf smiled. "I would much appreciate it." Bilbo smiled back, and then shifted as the bundle in his arms moved.

"Hey, Auntie Bilbo, what's that?" Kíli asked, peering curiously at the bundle. Bilbo didn't even react to being called 'Auntie', too used to it to pretend outrage when he had a precious burden to attend to.

"Hello there, Frodo," Bilbo murmured as a curly-haired head poked out of the bundle of blankets. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Mhm," Frodo nodded, and then yawned widely. He blinked around at the six people in the room, and Thalion gave a barely-audible coo.

"He is so small," the elf breathed, reaching out a hand towards the child now perched on Bilbo's lap. "Hello there, little one," he greeted a little louder when the hobbit child tilted his head curiously.

"He is adorable," Laddyn murmured to Kíli, who nodded in agreement.

"Hullo," Frodo said shyly, one hand clinging tight to Bilbo's waistcoat as the other rubbed at one bleary eye. "Who're you?"

"I am Thalion, little one. And you?"

"Frodo Baggins," Frodo replied. "Pleased to meet you." Even half-asleep, Frodo's manners were present and something a hobbit parent would be proud of. Bilbo certainly was.

"I am Laddyn," Laddyn introduced himself, kneeling in front of Bilbo and holding out a hand to the sleepy little hobbit with a smile. Frodo smiled back at him and took hold of the hand as best he could with his small one. Laddyn gave a gentle squeeze, and then withdrew his hand. Fíli and Kíli swept the child up off Bilbo's lap excitably, acting like children themselves as they told the little hobbit their names and hugged him. Frodo just giggled happily, repeating the names of the four he had just been introduced to and pointing at each one. He then tilted his head curiously at Thalion.

"Are you an elf?"

"I am," Thalion inclined his head in a small nod.

"Mister Gandalf said elves don't like dwarves."

"That is true for the most part, little one, but I like some dwarves and these are included," Thalion chuckled.

"I should hope so," Fíli huffed in mock affront, and Thalion kissed his cheek to placate him when the dwarf sat back down behind him. Fíli grinned.

-0-

"Alright, time for little hobbits to go to bed," Bilbo announced when Frodo yawned for the fifth time since waking. "Come along, Frodo, you can see them tomorrow."

"Y-yes uncle," Frodo yawned yet again, and climbed back up onto Bilbo's lap to cuddle against his side and shoulder. Bilbo and Thorin left, Frodo already falling asleep on Bilbo's shoulder, and Kíli and Laddyn soon left for their own bed.

* * *

_Reunion_

The Battle of Five Armies had given Nori quite a scare. Not because of the near-death of Thorin or the fact he himself had come close to losing his life a time or two, but because his soulmate had very nearly lost an arm. An _arm._

His left arm, to be precise. The arm which ended with the hand containing the blue soul light Nori had longed to have for so long. Had Bofur lost his arm, what would have happened to their bond? Would it be the same, or would something change because of the loss?

Luckily, though, Óin and the elven healers were good at what they did. The wound had not festered, and had in fact healed faster than predicted due to the use of mixed treatment. Bofur had retained his arm and the full use of the limb, as he had proven to Nori repeatedly since being cleared of aliments by both Óin and the elf healers.

Nori still blushed remembering just _how_ Bofur had proven his good health. Let him just say, Bofur was just as powerful as he had been before his injury, and had full use of his formerly-injured arm.

Currently, Nori was being held against Bofur's side by that same formerly-injured arm around his shoulders. Bifur was standing on Bofur's other side as Bombur moved forward to greet a dwarf woman surrounded by many young dwarves, a big smile on the rotund redhead's face.

"Dwina!" Bombur greeted happily, giving his soulmate a chaste kiss and embracing her tightly. "I have missed you, my dear one."

"And I you," Dwina smiled at him. "Where are your brother and cousin? The children have missed them."

Nori froze as Bombur waved a hand towards him and the two dwarves beside him, and the attention of all fourteen children around Dwina fastened unerringly on them.

Then the brood charged.

-0-

"Uncle Bifur!" the fourteen children chorused, collectively tackling the large dwarf beside Bofur. Bifur grunted wordlessly but stood still as the little ones clambered over him, one little one swinging from his beard and another somehow finding her way up onto his head. Their chatter and laughter drew the attention of the other dwarves in the hall, most of whom laughed and continued on their way.

"Er… Bofur?" Nori asked hesitantly as Bombur and Dwina joined them.

"Hm?"

"Should… should we do something?"

"Why?"

"Your cousin is being mobbed," Nori pointed out.

"Yes, he loves it," Bofur smiled easily, Bombur and Dwina nodding and laughing as the child atop Bifur's head overbalanced and ended up falling on top of one of her older brothers, narrowly missing the axe head on her way down.

Nori didn't quite believe his eyes.

"Oh, Bombur, I almost forgot to tell you," Dwina said cheerfully a moment later, an impish smile on her face as she brought a sling around from her back to her front. "Meet your youngest."

"Oh. Oh my. Then…?" Bombur trailed off questioningly.

"Perhaps we need to find a different mixture of herbs, my love."

Nori decided he would never get used to his soulmate's family.

* * *

_New Arrivals_

"Ímra, Gimli!" Glóin boomed cheerfully, holding his arms wide and embracing the young redheaded dwarf who approached him. A stately, proud-looking dwarf woman followed the lad, accepting a kiss and embrace from Glóin with a smile. "It has been far too long," Glóin smiled.

"Indeed it has," Ímra, the dwarf woman, agreed. Her blue eyes were bright, her ginger hair braided back from her strong-featured face. "Are you injured?"

"Not currently."

"Did you behave yourself?"

"Of course I did," Glóin chuckled. His soulmate nodded as if to herself.

"Good. Come, my love, show me where we are to stay," she ordered, and Glóin held out an arm to escort his soulmate. His smile never left his face, but before they could leave the hall in which the recently arrived were gathered, Kíli came tearing into the room with wide, panicked eyes.

"Uncle!" he shouted, gaining the attention of every dwarf in the room, including his uncle and the dwarf woman he was standing beside. "We need the healer! Thalion's gone into labour!"

"Show us the way, Kíli," Gandalf ordered, coming forth with an elven woman by his side.

"This way!"

Glóin began to quietly explain to his soulmate what had occurred over the past few months as Thorin, Óin and the woman beside Thorin followed quickly after Kíli, Gandalf and the elf woman.

-0-

Fíli was pacing, panicking and trying his hardest not to start hyperventilating. He wasn't ready for this! He only found out a month ago that it was even _possible_ for male elves to bear children – he had not had enough time to prepare himself for fatherhood. What if he was a horrible parent? What if he _dropped_ it?!

Gandalf and the elf healer he had brought with him had forced Fíli away from Thalion and out into the other room of their quarters, and now Fíli was pacing and panicking as his family watched on. Bilbo was seated by Thorin, alternating between watching Fíli pace and looking at the door behind which Thalion was about to give birth. Thorin was explaining to Dís what was happening, and Laddyn was sitting beside Kíli.

Finally, Laddyn had had enough of watching Fíli pace. He lurched to his feet and grabbed the blonde dwarf by the shoulders to give him a harsh shake.

"If you do not stop pacing within the next few seconds I can and will hog tie you until this is all over. Thalion is going to be fine and you sending yourself to an early grave will not help matters. So get ahold of your senses before I beat them into you, heir to throne or not!"

Kíli laughed as Fíli meekly sat down on the floor beside Thorin's chair. Laddyn rolled his eyes with a short irritated sigh, and settled back down beside Kíli.

"So, allow me to clarify," Dís said just after another pained shout sounded from Fíli's bedchambers (Fíli twitched at the sound, but didn't dare move from his place under Laddyn's evil glare). "My brother is soulmate to a hobbit, my youngest son to a man with the ability to shapeshift into a warg, and my eldest son is soulmate to an elf, who is currently giving birth to their child. Have I missed anything?"

"No, that is correct, Mother," Kíli beamed at his mother, who shook her head in amusement.

"Am I the only one of our line to bond with a dwarf of the opposite gender?" she asked mournfully. Thorin snorted, knowing his sister well and understanding her humour. Bilbo, hearing his soulmate's amusement, relaxed and offered a smile to the dwarf woman. Dís returned his smile with a wink, and Bilbo gave a small chuckle of his own.

Another scream of pain came from the bedchamber, and Fíli whimpered as he sunk in on himself further.

_"FÍLI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"_ Thalion screamed from inside the room, and Laddyn snorted while Kíli snickered at his brother's misfortune.

"Good thing I kept you from going in there, is it not Fíli?" Laddyn asked. "He would have hacked your family jewels off," he added, nudging Kíli. Even Dís laughed at that, eyeing Laddyn shrewdly.

"I like you," she decided, nodding to herself. "You can stay." Kíli grinned, and the grin became a gentle smile when he felt Laddyn relax against his side.

_"SOMEONE GIVE ME A SWORD AND GET FÍLI IN HERE!" _Fíli flinched at Thalion's shout. Kíli grinned again and jumped to his feet, finding amusement in his brother's predicament.

"Just a moment, Thalion!" he called cheerfully, reaching for the sword leaning against the chair.

"Kíli," Dís started warningly, levelling a glare at her younger son even as she leaned over to place a hand on her eldest's shoulder. "Do not even _think_ about it."

"Yes, Mother," Kíli pouted as Laddyn grabbed him by the tunic and tugged him back down beside him. Kíli tugged his soulmate into his arms and continued to pout, much to his mother's amusement.

They were likely in for a long wait.

-0-

A good few hours later, Gandalf exited the bedchambers with a cheery smile on his aged face.

"Congratulations are in order, Fíli," the wizard smiled at the nervous dwarf. "Thalion is well, and you have healthy children."

"Ch-children?" Fíli repeated, shock evident on his features.

"Yes, a girl and a boy. Twins," he clarified when Fíli's face didn't change.

"Twins?" Fíli echoed.

For the second time in his life, Fíli, son of Dís, heir to the line of Durin, fainted like a maiden.

…

…

…

"I HAVE GRANDBABIES!"

* * *

_Last Light_

Upon their arrival back in Erebor with the party of dwarves from Ered Luin they had met up with, Ori and Dwalin first went to visit Balin and Dori to inform them of their return. They had just greeted their brothers – Balin and Dwalin with a headbutt, Dori and Ori with the former grasping the latter in a tight hug – and sat down to discuss the younger pair's journey when the door to Balin and Dori's quarters opened and Óin walked in, a child on his hip.

"Thalion has gone into labour," the hard-of-hearing dwarf announced, settling into one of the free chairs by the fireplace. "Bilbo asked me to bring the little one here."

"Thank you, Óin," Balin smiled at the older dwarf, and turned his smile to the youngster on his friend's lap. "Good morning, Frodo."

"Good morning, Mister Balin!" the hobbit child greeted with a big smile on his little face. "Good morning, Mister Dori!"

"Good morning to you, little Master Frodo," Dori chuckled, his smile widening when the child wriggled off Óin's lap and climbed up onto his instead. "Have you had your elevenses?"

"Not yet," Frodo shook his head, and then tilted his head curiously at Ori and Dwalin. Ori's eyes widened and he visibly restrained himself from jumping up and grabbing the child off his brother's knee. "Who are you?"

"This is my brother Ori, and his soulmate Dwalin. Dwalin is Balin's younger brother," Dori explained when Frodo looked up at him questioningly.

"Oh, alright then," the little hobbit shrugged, looking back at Dwalin and Ori. "Pleased to meet you, Mister Dwalin, Mister Ori."

"Likewise, Master Frodo," Ori smiled back, and squeaked when the little hobbit fearlessly jumped the metre from Dori's lap to his, landing easily and cuddling against him without hesitation. Ori stared down at the child in shock as the others in the room laughed at him, and wrapped an arm carefully around the precious little being in his lap as said child drifted off to sleep.

Then, after staring at the innocent little face for a long moment, Ori turned wide golden-hazel eyes up at his soulmate.

"Dwalin, I want one."

Dwalin choked on his tongue.

-0-

Just before supper, Kíli came tearing into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Fíli fainted again!" he sing-songed, making Balin chuckle.

"I take it Thalion has given birth?" he asked, and Kíli grinned wider and nodded.

"Yes! Twins! He fainted when Gandalf told us and Thalion's currently threatening to–" here Kíli paused and glanced at the still-sleeping Frodo on Ori's lap, "–to castrate him for being weak-willed."

Dwalin started laughing at that, his booming chuckles waking Frodo with a jolt. Ori smacked his soulmate's arm lightly for waking the child, but Frodo just rubbed his eyes sleepily and blinked at them all before crawling into Dwalin's lap, making himself comfortable once more, and falling back to sleep. Dwalin stared at the child on his lap in shock, making the others laugh at him quietly.

"Twins, you said?" Dori asked, turning the conversation back on track.

"Yep! I have a niece and a nephew!" Kíli stated proudly.

"So, what are their names?" Óin asked impatiently. Kíli's smile never diminished.

"The girl is Melda, which Thalion tells us means 'beloved', and the boy is Fínnir," Kíli announced.

"Melda and Fínnir – good, strong names," Óin nodded approvingly. "And when can we see the little ones?"

"Uncle Thorin is going to announce them tomorrow," Kíli assured the elderly dwarf. "I left Laddyn with Mother, so I should hurry back," he realised as he thought back to those he had left to give the news to the others. "Oh, Mahal, the tales she could have already told him!" he yelped, and left as quickly as he had arrived, a panicked look on his face.

Balin chuckled.

"Ah, never a dull moment with that lad and his brother."

"Indeed," Dori laughed.

-0-

The following evening Thorin proudly presented his nephew's children to the rest of Erebor, naming them and stating their acceptance into the line of Durin. It was afterwards, when the Company was permitted to hold and greet both Melda and Fínnir, that the most unexpected thing occurred.

Dori was holding Fínnir, both him and Balin cooing over the tiny babe, and Melda had been passed into Óin's arms by a reluctant Ímra – she wanted to hold the delicate-looking little girl longer. Melda looked up at Óin with wide green eyes – so similar to her bearer's – and reached up a tiny hand towards him. Óin smiled and offered a finger for the infant to grasp.

"Oh dear," he gasped suddenly, the exclamation causing everyone to turn and look at him. An expression of pure shock was etched into the elderly dwarf's features, and he lifted stunned eyes to the rest of the Company.

The light shining in the centre of his open left hand was now a soft green.

* * *

_End A/N:_

_Just to clarify: OIN IS NOT A PAEDOPHILE! Soulmates can be platonic, and Oin won't live long enough for it to ever develop past a grandfather/granddaughter relationship (not that either of them would want it to change)._

_Please review! This is the final chapter, but as stated at the top, I WILL be making a sequel at some stage._


End file.
